


Hooked

by PenelopeOsborn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Academic Decathlon Team, Another twitter fic coz im a sucker for socmed interactions, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Midtown High, Original Characters - Freeform, Oscorp - Freeform, Penelope Parker - Freeform, Penny is Peter, Stark Industries, This is fluff, Twitter, co'z i need sweets for my deprived soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeOsborn/pseuds/PenelopeOsborn
Summary: Guess who's trending? Just a pair of idiots, huh.Trending NowPenny Parkours160k Tweets#WhoIsPenny500k TweetsHarry Osborn700k Tweets#WelcomeBackHarry456k TweetsCNN @CNNNewYorkHeadline: "Tony Stark has a Personal Intern? Whos is She?" open the link for the full article[www.cnn.newyork.com/tonystark/intern]CNN @CNNNewYorkHeadline: "Harry Osborn, the only Heir for Oscorp is back in NYC" open link for full article[www.cnn.newyork.com/harryosborn/oscorp]
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Penelope Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 188





	1. Prologue

**Spider-Girl**

@iamspidergirl

yes i am spidergirl

Joined January 2017

**79 Following** **13 M Followers**

\-------------------------------------------

Spider-Girl @iamspidergirl

sup! my dudes how ya guys doing?

7:45 AM

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

@iamspidergirl Spider-Girl pls follow me!!!!! 

| Equal Rights @its_michellejones

@iamspidergirl @Flash_Thompson stop thirsting

| Guy In The Chair @neddyleeds

@iamspidergirl @Flash_Thompson @its_michellejones yeah flash stop thirsting

| Penny Parkours @pennyparker

@iamspidergirl @Flash_Thompson @its_michellejones @neddyleeds lmao

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

@iamspidergirl @its_michellejones @neddyleeds @pennyparker SHUT UP PARKER!!

**Penny Parkours**

@pennyparker

i like star wars and engineering • personal intern of ts'

Joined April 2014

**125 Following 260 Followers**

\-------------------------------------------

Penny Parkours @pennyparker

coffee rattles my brain and body, i think im actually vibrating so this how phones feel when they get notifs huh, bzzt bzzt ther goes my heart and arteries ahsjskaksjskl

9:03 PM

| Tony Stark @iamironman

@pennyparker kid i told you you're not allowed to drink coffee, your aunt is going to kill me

| Penny Parkours @pennyparker

lmao mr. stank u shouldve put a password for ur coffei machin hahashashsha

| whomst r u @cofefehulk

OMG WHO ARE U AND WHY U KNOW IRONMAN but lmao mr. stank

| spidey be rollin @hellyyinhell

lmao mr. stank

| aria @yeahariananana

lmao mr. stank

| Guy In The Chair @neddyleeds

lmao mr. stank

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

thats Mr. Stark what the fck ahsjskalsndl

| Hulk's Glowing Nipple @hulkyglowynipps

her profile says 'personal intern of ts' OMG WHO ARE UUUU

| Follow Me Back @Ashleylilililacsj

GUYS WHAT THE FUCK A LOT OF HIGHPROFS ARE FOLLOWING HER LOOK 

[attached screenshot of Penny Pakours followers : 

**Followers**

**Tony Stark** @iamironman 

you know who i am

**Pepper Potts** @iampepperpotts

CEO of Stark Industries

**War Machine** @itsrhodey

Colonel James Rhodes 

**Happy** @thehappyhogan

Personal Body Guard of ts | SI Head Sec.

**Norman Osborn** @officialOsborn

CEO of Oscorp • Bioengineer 

**Emily Osborn** @emilyosborn

Art is the life of Science

**Harry Osborn** @itsharryosborn

i dont do complicated

**Natasha Ramanoff** @theblackwidow

are you?

**Hank Pym** @thehankpym

i got ants

**Shuri** @princessshurii

sup gen zs | Wakanda Forever

**Clint Barton** @thegreafhawkeye

i played eighteen, shot eighteen, i never miss

**Stark Industries** @StarkIndustries

Official SI Twitter Account 

**Oscorp Industries** @OscorpIndustries

Official Oscorp Industries | Updates ]

| Hulk's Glowing Nipple @hulkyglowynipps

OH FUCK WHO IS THIS GIRL WHY ARE BOTH SI AND OSCORP FOLLOWING HER !!!

| Sheyeye @itsshershis

WHY THE FUCK IS HARRY OSBORN FOLLOWING HER?!!!

| My bois are mine @angelaleesis

HARRY OSBORN IS FOLLOWING HER OSHIT

**Harry Osborn**

@itsharryosborn

i dont do complicated

Joined March 2014

**102 Following 6 M Followers**

\-------------------------------------------

Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

touchdown NYC 

10:00 PM

| Marco and Pigeons @MarcoAbreo

the flight sucks, america sucks, cant believe im with u rn oh mon dieu

| Gwen Stacey @thegwenstacey

@MarcoAbreo the flight sucks but atleast aunty emily gives great hugs

| Marco and Pigeons @MarcoAbreo

@thegwenstacey i cant help but agree with u

| Glen Stacey @theglenstacey

@MarcoAbreo @thegwenstacey be nice you two, Harry can see this.

| Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn 

shut up u three europeans be thankful im letting u experience my shit of a birthland 

| Sheyeye @itsshershis

HARRY OSBORN IS BACK IN NYC YA'LLLLL

| I love Harry Osborn @harrysanklesarehot

OHFUCK GUYS OUR BOI IS BACK!!

| FOLLOW BACK @noodlesgoogles

Follow me back mr. osbourms 

**Trending Now**

_**Penny Parkours** _

160k Tweets

_**#WhoIsPenny** _

500k Tweets

_**Harry Osborn** _

700k Tweets

_**#WelcomeBackHarry** _

456k Tweets

CNN @CNNNewYork

Headline : "Tony Stark has a Personal Intern? Whos is She?" open the link for the full article 

[[www.cnn.newyork.com/tonystark/intern](http://www.cnn.newyork.com/tonystark/intern)]

9:32PM

CNN @CNNNewYork

Headline : "Harry Osborn, the only Heir for Oscorp is back in NYC" open link for full article

[[www.cnn.newyork.com/harryosborn/oscorp](http://www.cnn.newyork.com/harryosborn/oscorp)]

10:34PM


	2. The Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we got a wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what's up? I'm sorry I undermined how hard it is to re-edit the text to a twitter like flow, anyways we got the first glimpse of how this fic will flow; here is the next part; enjoy and stay safe, everyone!

Spider-Girl @iamspidergirl

Was gonna check my assignment for biochemistry but got distracted by the sounds of sirens and injustice, wee-woo gotta boink some dudes who thought stealing bacon from a meat shop at 3 am is okay

4:02 AM

| Tony Stark @iamironman

From what I recall, u are only allowed to patrol till’ 11 in weekdays

| Sirara @siraranana

@iamironman She has a curfew?

| Alezixs @weirdnameyeah

@siraranana @iamironman What wait? Assignments, curfew? HOLY SHIT HOW OLD IS SPIDERGIRL?????

| Equal Rights @its_michellejones

Smelling like another PR nightmare, gotta say this might be hotter than my 4 am coffee

| John @itsjohnjohn

READING THIS SHIT, IS SHE YOUNG? REMEMBERING HER VOICE WHEN SHE SWUNG TO SAVE ME ONE TIME OMYGODD SHE DOES SOUND YOUNG

| Hulk's Glowing Nipple @hulkyglowynipps

WTF ASSIGNMENTS? IS SHE IN HIGH SCHOOL OR SOMETHING?!

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

SPIDEY IM GREAT AT BIOCHEMISTRY I CAN HELP YOU

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

I CAN HELP YOUU

| Equal Rights @its_michellejones

@Flash_Thompson flash its 4 am and here I see you thirsting in twitter, have u formulated the chemical equation I asked for the acadec review?

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

@its_michellejones shut up

| Equal Rights @its_michellejones

@Flash_Thompson ohno u didn't

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

@its_michellejones I REGRET THAT IM SORRY MJ PLEASE LET ME LIVE--

| Mao Sy @mao_sy0099

this prolly blow up the whole day today, huh

Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

I've been here for what? less than 12 hrs? WHY ARE THE REPORTERS TRYING TO GET ME? LET ME HAVE MY cROISSanT Pour l'amour de baise Je viens de rentrer

9:00 AM

_[ translation : *for fucks sake i just got home ]_

| Glen Stacey @theglenstacey

the croissant didnt felt like home, ramène-moi en Italie

_[ trans : *take me back to Italy ]_

| Marco and Pigeons @MarcoAbreo

the pigeons where nice tho

| Gwen Stacey @thegwenstacey

@MarcoAbreo @itsharryosborn @theglenstacey sucks to be you guys I had fun eating auntie emily's fresh morning pancakes at 7 am, not my fault u guys slept till 9'

| Marco and Pigeons @MarcoAbreo

@thegwenstacey petite salope tu as tout mangé

_[ trans : *little bitch you ate everything ]_

| Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn 

@thegwenstacey bitch, i took you to nyc but u betrayed me the first day, how fucking dare u eat all of what my mother hath cooked, juste attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon thé

_[ trans: just wait till i have my tea]_

| Jude Less @judeeleless

i know it might sound weird, but man how fucking i wish i was a part of the Harry Osborn squad

| Gwen Stacey @thegwenstacey

@judeeleless bitch whose squad now? for two cents sake, its the GWEN STACEY SQUAD, im the leader of this bags of shit

| Lady Via @lalaladyvivivia

@thegwenstacey @judeeleless WE ONLY STAN A QUEEN FCUKERS!!!!!

| Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

@thegwenstacey what she said 

_300.4k Likes [Liked by Glen Stacey, Marco and Pigeons, and many more...]_

**Gwen Stacey** @thegwenstacey

prettier twin, Oscorp BioEngineering Intern

Joined January 2011

**94 Following 255K Followers**

\-------------------------------------------

Gwen Stacey @thegwenstacey

Oscorp Industries. New breakthroughs are expected to be announced in a few months, so proud of the working progress. The future of medicine seems bright!!

11:24 AM

| Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

not when u ate ur boss's breakfast

| Emily Osborn @emilyosborn

Harold, be nice ️

| Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

yes, Maman.. but please don't call me that

| Gwen Stacey @thegwenstacey

@emilyosborn I love you auntie️

| Emily Osborn @emilyosborn

@thegwenstacey i love you too sweetheart, and you too my Harold @itsharryosborn

| Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

@emilyosborn ....je t'aime aussi, Maman

_[ trans: I love you too mom]_

Penny Parkours @pennyparker

HOLY SHOOT WHY AM I FEATURED IN CNN AND WAS TRENDING YesTERDAY?! WHAT DID I DO?! HOLY SHIT DID I FUCK UP OMG OMGOMGMGMFOFFM

3:00 PM

| Guy In The Chair @neddyleeds

@pennyparker i told u it was cnn

| Penny Parkours @pennyparker

@neddyleeds im gonna die, 

| Equal Rights @itsmichellejones

@pennyparker dont die in my carpet, parker

| Penny Parkours @pennyparker

@itsmichellejones watch me. 

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

@itsmichellejones @neddyleeds hah! she ded yet?

| Equal Rights @itsmichellejones

@Flash_Thompsom u shut up, if u dont want me to strangle u with my carpet

| Flasaah AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

@itmichellejones yes ma'am, sorry ma'am

CNN @CNNNewYork

Headline : "Tony Stark has a Personal Intern? Who is She?" open the link for the full article 

[[www.cnn.newyork.com/tonystark/intern](http://www.cnn.newyork.com/tonystark/intern)]

Last night 09/12/20**

| Penny Parkours @pennyparker

fuccking hell I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING, my sleep-deprived-anxiety-ridden-self cant take this kind of stress, so this was why a lot was staring when i was at school this morning wtf

| Tony Stark @iamironman

@pennyparker Sorry kid, I was also sleep deprived when I responded to your tweet, dont worry, Pepper is currently handling everything, okay?

| Penny Parkours @pennyparker

@iamironman Pepper is God send, i lover her, @iampepperpotts i love u uwu

| Tony Stark @iamironman

@pennyparker hey she's mine, i love her more, anyways, kid you want pizza for dinner? or thai? u pick

| Penny Parkours @pennyparker

@iamironman i want pizza with extra cheese please

| Tony Stark @iamironman

@pennyparker got that, and drinks?

| Pepper Potts @iampepperpotts

@iamironman @pennyparker you two either get out of your devices or im gonna compromise both of your phones till this twitter debacle is over? take your pick.

| Penny Parkours @pennyparker

@iamironman MR STARK IM SCARED ARE WE GONNA DIE---

| Tony Stark @iamironman

@pennyparker RUN KID.

| FANFIC @thefanficfancier

Ohmygod this thread is so funny and scary at the same time WTF I felt Ms. Pepper Potts' anger thru my phone is that normal?

| Sarrah @sarrahlee

@thefanficfancier dont worry dude we felt the anger too, powerful women can really bring us on our knees wtf

| Aria @ariayayaya

@thefanficfancier @sarrahlee TRUE OMG

**Stark Industries** @StarkIndustries

Official SI Twitter Account

Joined February 2008

**35 Following 45M Followers**

\-------------------------------------------

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries

Official statement about our intern shall be released tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM EST via press conference. Please be updated of the guidelines attached here: 

[[starkindsutries.com/presscon/intern/est](http://starkindsutries.com/presscon/intern/est)]

5:00 PM

| Gerald the Catto @meowgerald

lmao conspiracy blogs and yt channels are starting to guess that the intern could probably be tony starks daughter back in his wild days

| Conspiracy NYC @nywconspiracyofficial

Check our new vid now at youtube! Is @pennyparker Tony Stark's long lost daughter? Link below :

[[youtube.com/nyc/conspiracy](http://youtube.com/nyc/conspiracy)]

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

FUCKING HELL THIS IS WORSTTHAN A NIGHTMARE

**Norman Osborn** @officialOsborn

CEO of Oscorp • Bioengineer

Joined November 2013

**30 Following 2.4M Followers**

\-------------------------------------------

Norman Osborn @offcialOsborn

Seems like my son and god daughter was trending last night. I hope all goes well.

5:55 PM

_700k Likes [ Liked by Emily Osborn and many more..]_

| spidey be rollin @hellyyinhell 

_[Quoted the Tweet from @officialOsborn]_

TRENDING YESTERDAY?!?!?!?! SOMEONES ADDING FUEL TO THE FIRE WTF WTFTWGC

[ Attached Screenshot of yesterdays Trending Names and Hashtag:

**Trending Now**

**Penny Parkours**

160k Tweets

**#WhoIsPenny**

500k Tweets

**Harry Osborn**

700k Tweets

**#WelcomeBackHarry**

456k Tweets ]

| whomst r u @cofefehulk

GUYS GUYS OMG WHO THE FCK IS SHE?!?!? I NEED ANSWERS, GOD DAUGHTER?! 

**Marco and Pigeons** @MarcoAbreo

né dans le lieu appelé amour

_[ translation : born in the place called love ]_

**24 Following 123k Followers**

\-------------------------------------------

Marco and Pigeons @MarcoAbreo

not to brag or anything but i think uncle norman is gonna be the greatest wingman of this century, pas une prédiction juste des informations ️

_[ translation : not a prediction just information ]_

6:12 PM

| Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

@MarcoAbreo shut up.

| Glen Stacey @theglenstacey

@MarcoAbreo @itsharryosborn "pas une prédiction juste des informations ️"

| Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

@theglenstacey BITCH NOT U TOO I THOUGHT U WER THE BETTER TWIN?!?!

**NYC LOCAL PAPARAZZI** @nycpaparazzi

This is @pennyparker :

[ attached is a paparazzi pic of Penny Parker when she got out of Midtown today ]

[Penny Parker](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/526921225135556424/)

6:20 PM

90k Retweets 102k Likes

| Sarrah @sarrahlee

not to burst anyones bubble but damn she's pretty, hun. i tried to stalk her in IG aswell but she's in private and her twitter only has lego pics aside from her very blurred profile pic

| aria @yeahariananana

WTF SHES SO PRETTY

Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

beautiful. 

6:30 PM

| Gwen Stacey @thegwenstacey

calm down, strawberry boi

| Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

@thegwenstacey fuck off

**Trending Now**

**_Penny Parker_ **

280k Tweets

**_Penny Conspiracy_ **

462k Tweets

**_Tony Stark's wild days_ **

593k Tweets

**_#IsSpideyUnderage_ **

321k Tweets


	3. The Press Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just pepper in a presscon <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not that much interaction so i'm sorry in advance but I promise that we are getting there i just needed this part :> also huge thanks to those who commented, kudos-ed, and continues to read, I love you all and I'm sincerely grateful!!!

The Daily Bugle @thedailybugle

Headline: Spidergirl is a Teenager in Highschool? Could she be a teenage rebel? Open link for full article:

[thedailybugle.com/spidergirl/rebel/teenager-highschool/]

5:00 AM

[ _Headline: Menace, Spidergirl is a Teenager in High school? Could she be a Teenage R|ebel?_

By: JJ Jameson

_Queen’s notorious menace Spider-Girl has made a stir in Twitter when she tweeted about her outdoor activities at four in the morning and her supposedly, assignments. Tony Stark replied a second later mentioning her curfew. The short interaction sparked questions in the platform, garnering 300k Tweets as of midnight. Speculation of the menace of being a teenager in high school became a popular debate as witnesses admit that Spidergirl did sound young when they met her. Daresay, Spidergirl is a menace that should be detained, running around Queens playing a superhero, with her age in question, her actions shows that she is a teenage rebel sparking clout in social media and meddling in the daily affairs of the locals to gather attention. Her parents should be taken into account their attention seeker child. Queens’ crime rate rises whenever Spidergirl flies around buildings and shout hideous calls to the public._

_For related topics, clink link below._ ]

| Number 1 Spidey Fan @spiderfannumber1

When you guys thinks the devil works hard, show them this and tell them that jj jameson works harder, honestly who writes a shitty article at 5 am?? Jj jameson I tell u, only him

| whomst r u @cofefehulk

You forgot the hyphen there bud @jjjamesondbugle its *Spider-Girl, morning coffee not enough huh?

| spidey be rollin @hellyyinhell

Increased crime rate? Excuse me sir, Spidey took the crime rate from 72% down to 45% the first 5 months she started her patrol, I wont accept a disrespect like this, I neeed my lawyer—

| spidey be rollin @hellyyinhell

Also flying? Dud can’t even distinguish swinging ffrom flying, this dud sucks aat even false accuasation

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries

Live broadcast of the press conference will start at 7 AM EST, clink link bellow to join:

[startindustries.com/intern/live-broadcast/]

6:50 AM

| CNN @CNNNewYork

_[Quoted tweet from @StarkIndustries]_

Just in: Live broadcast of the press conference held at the Stark Tower Conference Hall 312 at 7 AM EST.

| Mao Sy @mao_sy0099

_[Retweet from @StarkIndustries]_

| spidey be rollin @hellyyinhell

finally the real motivation to wake up early at a saturday, can’t wait to see a live pepper potts, everyone needs a daily dose of powerful women taking down the media, once more

| whomst r u @cofefehulk

@hellyinhell agree, a pepper potts taking down rude reporters and the media itself is seriously hOOT

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries

_[Retweeted their own tweet]_

Live broadcast of the press conference will start at 7 AM EST, clink link bellow to join:

[startindustries.com/intern/live-broadcast/]

7:00 AM

_[The live broadcast is starting:_

_On the screen a podium is formally prepared, small chatters and camera flashes can be observed. Exactly a second later, Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, climbed from the backstage with Happy Hogan. The chatters and camera flashes became more visible as Pepper stood behind the lectern assessing everyone in the room with a quick look, before starting._

_“The morning is packed, we are here today to assess the situation of our intern, Penny Parker. The small interaction between Tony and her was seen in live social media. Though Tony only means good, the interaction sparked online interest, which has caused the debacle more speculation than understanding._

_Penny Parker is a personal intern of Tony Stark. Tony, himself has seen the works Penny has done and decided to take her under his wing, as Penny is a remarkably brilliant child in her age. The two have been working with each other for a while and will continue to do so._

_Speculations and conspiracies about the real identity of Penny Parker, are all false claims. Stark Industries, Tony himself, and I will very much appreciate it if these false claims will stop today. Penny Parker is exceptional in both biochemistry and engineering, Tony is only lucky enough to mentor her in her interests and studies._

_However, as Stark Industries tries to protect its employees and interns, presumptuous articles and paparazzi photos of Penny Parker that are released in any form of media, either paper or online, shall be subjected to a privacy violation and false information. The Stark Industries’ lawyers shall be in contact for legal subjugation.”_

_“Another point that needs to be highlighted, Penny Parker is a young child, she is currently under the legal age. That is why, unpermitted investigation and release of her personal information, will be taken unto the court, not only with the Stark Industries’ lawyers but also with Tony Stark’s personal lawyers, as Penny is currently under his tutelage, anyone who tries to violate her privacy will be facing Tony and the Stark Industries, itself._

_That is all, for the next 10 minutes I will be answering questions as much as I can, nevertheless, if I deem it inappropriate I will not answer and you will be escorted out of this venue and this tower. Let’s start, shall we?”_

_Unconsciously, the reporters swallowed a lump in their throat they didn’t know they had. The silence can be observed and the flashes of the camera became dormant for a while._

_Pepper smiled to herself, which looked like a winning smirk on the screen of the viewers. Her eyes were sharp and the air of dominance surrounds her as she once again scanned the room._

_“If you have a question, please raise your hands”, she said looking down at the small sea of reporters._

_The reporters somehow regained their confidence and started raising their hands._

_“Yes you with the green necktie, state your question,” Pepper stated, looking directly to the reporter._

_“Yes, Uhm, Ms. Potts, will you assess the speculation that Penny Parker could be Tony Stark’s biological child, from his wild days?” the reported asked sweats visible on his forehead as he tried to look directly at the Pepper Potts._

_Pepper, though whether she should send this guy away or answer him, the great thing she decided on the latter._

_“Penny Parker is not Tony Stark’s biological child, as much as the media wants this ‘idea’, it is not. Next question, please.” Pepper said firmly, with a tone no one has the confidence to argue with._

_The press conference ended properly, with only one casualty whom Pepper sent straight to jail with her legal team as the idiot tried to imply that Penny Parker could be Tony Stark’s new lover. The media, huh, it’s wild.]_

| Mao Sy @mao_sy0099

Was I the only one who got turned on with her smirk, my gay ass can’t handle an amazing woman, especially one with power

| Alezixs @weirdnameyeah

Damn, I hope that idiot of a reporter rotts in jail,

| Sarrah @sarrahlee

Im happy that conspiracy blogs and channels can no longer milk the possibility of penny parker being tony’s daughter haha

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

I want an intership too, wtf my heart can’t accept this!!!!!!!!!

| Equal Rights @itsmichellejones

@Flash_Thompson you mean ur big ego cant accept that parker wasn’t lying? Hits the spot doesn’t it?

| Guy In The Chair @neddyleeds

@Flash_Thompson @itsmichellejones cant wait to see flash’s sour face in Monday,

| Flash AcaDec Champ @Flash_Thompson

@itsmichellejones @neddyleeds I hate it here,,,,

Norman Osborn @officialOsborn

What a nice morning to see that everything was resolved, @emilyosborn it seems like a bright day.

8:03 AM

| Emily Osborn @emilyosborn

@officialOsborn its seems like it, darling <3

Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

I'm suing that reporter.

8:00 AM

| Glen Stacey @theglenstacey

coming with u

| Gwen Stacey @thegwenstacey

aunty emily suggest we contact the lawyers now

| Marco and Pigeons @MarcoAbreo

uncle said his legal team is already on it but encourages you to use your own legal team too

| Harry Osborn @itsharryosborn

@theglenstacey @thegwenstacey @MarcoAbreo traînaient quelqu'un dans la boue aujourd'hui, cela semble être une journée ensoleillée, chérie

_[trans: were dragging someone to the mud today, seems like a bright day, darlings]_

**Author's Note:**

> \- a fic that i've been wanting to write the whole sem but online school sucks. however, ya'll I just finished the sem last 23 so got some free time in my hands, decided to start this. hope ya'll read and have fun. stay safe, mhh?


End file.
